1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns shoe machinery and more particularly relates to a method and a machine for the cement lasting of on-last footwear, in the toe and ball zones.
2. Prior Art
In order to carry out cement lasting in the toe and ball zones on a machine, the procedure has hitherto been that first the toe zone has been lasted by means of a lasting wiper and after that the lasting operation continued in the ball zone by means of a wiper. In the course of these operations the lasting margin in the ball zone was pushed backward so that between the ball zone and the waist an open pocket was formed by the lasting margin, constituting a hindrance for the subsequent lasting of the waist zone.
This problem has been attacked by a method in which the lasting operations are reversed in their sequence, by which a wiper directed substantially vertically to the shoe edge is first allowed to move in, in order to activate the lasting wiper for the toe lasting which followed. In this procedure, however, a fold occurs in the lasting margin between the zone of function of the wiper and the zone of function of the lasting wiper, and it cannot be uniformly joined to the insole by the run-in of the lasting wiper which is the final operation. Hence, the latter method has likewise not been able to establish itself in practice.